Wager
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: "Young Earl, you have a devious mind." The soft comment breathes near his ear making the boy smirk with amusement. Which he just answers to, "You have no idea and so worth the headache since I'm tired of those two bickering when we meet."


**I find the estranged relationship between Undertaker and Ciel rather amusing and hilarious. Even more so adding Sebastian and Grell in the mix is how this particular idea came to mind. Other than a first having Sebastian/Grell pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler at all. Mainly the plot only.**

Pairings: slightly Sebastian/Grell, hinted Soma/Ciel, Undertaker/Ciel

Warning: Au, ooc, pre-slash, slash, hinted unrequited feelings, sexual innuendos

Wager

Summary: "Young Earl, you have a devious mind." The soft comment breathes near his ear making the boy smirk with amusement. Which he just answers to, "You have no idea and so worth the headache since I'm tired of those two bickering when we meet."

* * *

"Sebastian poo," Grell squeals hands clasp together sends shivers down the raven demon butler's spine while Ciel Phantomhive raise a brow and shakes his head.

"Here we go again," he mutters taking a sip of tea enjoying the taste while watching the show between Sebastian and Grell.

The tension between them is stifling and annoying for him. He may be close being in his early teens and starting to find some individuals attractive. His fingers twitch as the ridiculous argument continues between them.

"Can't they just go at it already," Ciel grumbles only to have his companion to choke on his own drink.

"Really Ciel aren't you too young to think that?" Soma ask, cheeks flushing slightly as the younger boy folds his arms over his chest.

"Really Soma I'm already fourteen," Ciel drawls out tapping his chin.

"I know but I still think you are that adorable little boy I first meet couple years ago," Soma answers pulling the blue-black hair teen in his arms hugging him tightly much to Ciel's discomfort.

"Such strange friends young Earl," A silk voice purrs getting Ciel to scowl looking pass the arms holding him to the Undertaker who gazes at him under long white bangs covering his eyes.

"Undertaker," Ciel said deadpan and eyes twitch.

"Seems the two are going at it again, eh?" The reaper cackles tapping his fingers together as a smile slowly tugs on the lips.

"You have no idea. It been worse for the pass few nights," Ciel sighs pinching the bridge of his nose while Soma flushes taking the words in a wrong way and pushes Ciel aside to run out of the room hoping to hide the arousal corm.

"Poor little Earl."

"Whatever Undertaker."

"And do you have a plan to stop it or going to continue to whine," The words huskier and eyes seems to gleam under the bangs.

"A wager than that I get these two imbeciles to confess."

"Oh really now. How you are going to manage something that even Reaper William couldn't accomplish, my dear Earl?"

"I have my ways," Ciel smirks while starting to think of a plan.

For the next few days after the wager been set, Ciel been carefully ask questions of Grell only to get Sebastian to start hissing much like a cat. His eyes would darken and fangs appear while gripping about how unorthodox Grell is as a reaper. During this Ciel would rise an amuse brow which quickly hides and soon change the subject before Sebastian to catch on.

When spying Grell during some of the errands, Ciel manage to get the reaper to rant and moan about the unfairness of his butler is being to him. It's a wonder the other hasn't figured they are attracted to the other yet!

A plan finally in mind Ciel informs them individual that he needs some things from town that are required and a stroll or carriage ride in town should do. Don't call him a matchmaker since he's not. He's just a tired young man that is done with the suppress tensions between one hell of a butler and a redhead reaper.

Arriving in town, Ciel trails slightly behind Sebastian waiting for the moment when Grell will appear a hint of a smug smile appears. Sound of hooves hitting the road catches his ears and it grows bigger. Sebastian not paying much attention to the young man furrow his brows as a carriage appears and Grell pops out arms wide.

"SEBASTIAN Love!" He squeals hugging the reaper nuzzling his nose against the pale neck.

"Grell," the disdain in the velvet voice grumbles out.

"Ah there you are Grell just on time," Ciel replies startling the two older beings. Do take Sebastian for Lunch. I'm sure he's hungry. Do have fun on your date!"

"DATE?" Sebastian chokes eyes wide.

"Thank you!" Grell tugs Sebastian in the carriage as Undertake comes out of his shop to stare at the strange scene as Sebastian tries to get out of the reaper's grips until he's kiss.

Hissing left and right red eyes glares into green ones as a pout forms with hint of tears.

"YOUNG MASTER!" He roars out while Ciel smirks.

"Don't make me say it as an order Sebastian. Since as one being hell of a butler should deserve a break," Ciel shrugs while answering getting the demon to blush and eyes narrow in annoyance.

To get matters worse, Ciel waves a hand enjoying this greatly especially his own wager at that.

"Young Earl, you have a devious mind." The soft comment breathes near his ear making the boy smirk with amusement.

Which he just answers to, "You have no idea and so worth the headache since I'm tired of those two bickering when we meet."

"That is true," Undertake adds watching the carriage go away as strange sounds come forth. "Rabbits."

A cough escapes the young Phantomhive's throat. "Demonic Rabbits."

He grins cheekily, "I win the wager."

Sighing Undertaker glance at the boy than ask. "What is it you wish?"

"Lunch or even tea is fine," Ciel comments with a slightly skip in his step heading back into the shop wanting a place to hide for a few good hours if Sebastian isn't worn out by his unexpected date with Grell.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
